


Please don't leave me

by CarolineTheCat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Monday, Protective Alec Lightwood, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: When Alec heard that the Circle is attacking high-ranked Downworlders, he had to make sure that Magnus is safe. But little he knew that it was a trap...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fic. To be honest it's one of my favorite ships ever. And I screamed at myself writing this one...  
> Hope you enjoy

It's another sleepless night in Alec's busy life. Since Valentine attacked the Institute, there's one trouble after another. The young shadowhunter could feel his exhaustion rise with every hour. All he could think about is some good sleep in Magnus's place.

"Alec, we have a problem," said Jace, barging into Alec's office.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, hearing tension in his parabatai's voice.

"We've got information that Valentine's men are attacking some of the high-ranked downworlders,"

Suddenly Alec couldn't hear the words coming from Jace's mouth. All he could think of is Magnus. The shadowhunter grabbed his phone in a hurry, trying to contact his boyfriend.

"Come on, come on Magnus pick the damn phone," Alec said to himself. He waited and waited, but there was no reply.

"Alec, are you okay?" Jace asked, seeing that his brother looks pale.

"I-I have to go," Alec said, grabbing his gear. "I have to find Magnus. He's not answering his phone. I have a bad feeling about this. You should check up on another downworlders,"

"There's no way I'll let you go alone. I'm going with you. Izzy can take care of others,"

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Thank you,"

"Come on, we need to hurry."

*****************************************

There's blood everywhere. Magnus's screams are cutting through the usual calmness of his apartment. He cursed at himself for not seeing magic bounding sigil sooner. He was ambushed by six men from the Circle and he knew that he didn't stand a chance with them without his magic. When Magnus heard his phone, he attempted to answer it, only to be stopped by one of Valentine's subordinates.

"You may be the high warlock of Brooklyn, but you're really stupid,"

Magnus felt another knife cutting through his body and another scream leaving his mouth.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend. I can't wait to kill the head of the Institute by myself."

Hearing these words makes Magnus think about one thing only:

_ "Alexander...Please for the love of God don't come here." _

*******************************************

With every minute, Alec felt more anxious. When they finally came near enough to see Magnus's door, they heard a scream that will haunt Alec for the rest of his life.

"Magnus," he whispered. Alec wanted to barge into the apartment but was stopped by Jace.

"I know you're worried but don't be stupid. We need to be careful,"

"What I need is to get Magnus out of there. You can't stop me, Jace" Alec hissed. Jace sighed because he knew that nothing in this world could stop his brother from rescuing Magnus in this second.

"Fine," Jace said quietly. "Save Magnus. I've got your back,"

When they heard another scream, Alec couldn't wait any longer. With cold fury and the dead look in his eyes, he stormed into the apartment shooting everything in his range. Jace was right after him making sure that his parabatai didn't miss anyone.

Alec made his way to Magnus's bedroom but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Magnus was lying on the floor, his body full of cuts and agony runes, blood dripping from his forehead. What scared Alec the most was the fact that his boyfriend wasn't moving.

_ nononononononono... _

"Mr. Lightwood is my pleasure to finally meet you personally," said one of Valentine's men, the one who led Magnus to  _ this state _ .

"You son of a bitch, you'll pay for this," Alec said with a cold voice.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," the man said grinning. "But you should know one thing: all of this was only to lure you out of the Institute. Quite tragic, isn't it?"

Alec's eyes winded in fear and disbelief. Magnus had to endure so much pain because of him.  _ Again. _

_ Magnus got hurt because of me. He might be  _ **_ dead _ ** _ because of me. No no no, Magnus I am so sorry... I didn't... I... _

Alec stood there, unable to do a single thing. He could feel cold steel being stuck in his body, but all of this was nothing compared to what Magnus went through.

"ALEC!" Jace roared slicing Valentine's man. "Hang in there!"

"I'm fine," Alec said weakly. "Help Magnus. Please."

Jace took Magnus's phone and called Catarina. She came through the portal seconds after their conversation.

"What happened here?!" she asked rushing to Magnus's side, checking his injuries.

"The Circle," Jace said. "They tortured Magnus."

"They tortured Magnus because of me," Alec said quietly. Catarina looked at the young shadowhunter with a sad look.

"Alec this is not your fault."

"How's Magnus?" Alec asked avoiding Catarina's statement.

"He's drained and lost a lot of blood but should be okay. His life is not in danger. On the other hand, we should get you to the Institute quickly. At this rate, you'll bleed out."

Alec saw that Catarina is talking but couldn't hear what she's saying. The last thing he saw was Magnus lying unconscious on the floor.

**************************************

Magnus woke up on a stretcher minutes after Catarina and Jace transported him and Alec to the Institute. He felt something wet next to him, only to see unconscious Alec whose clothes were soaked with blood.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered, trying to get up.

"Magnus, don't. You shouldn't be up yet."

"Catarina. What happened to him?" He asked, slightly panicking.

"He went to save you. He went to your apartment with Jace and wipe out those bastards from the Cricle," she said with a dark voice, starting to heal Alec.

"When Alec saw you on the floor he couldn't move," Jace continued. "The bastard that tortured you stab him with a seraph blade. Seconds after I killed him."

"Good," Magnus replied with a cold voice.

"You should rest Magnus," Catarina said softly. "I healed most of your injuries in your apartment but you need your time to replenish your magic."

"I'm staying," Magnus said firmly.

"Magnus..."

"Don't. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere."

Catarina sighed. She closed Alec's wound and put him on the bed.

"Fine," she said. "But don't do anything stupid. I'll deal with Alec's injuries. You'll just sit here on your ass. Understood?"

Magnus looked Catarina straight in the eye.

"Thank you."

********************************************

Awareness came to Alec in pieces. He heard some of the conversations but couldn't recognize the words. It took another two days for him to finally wake up completely.

The First thing he felt, was Magnus's hand in his. Alec squeezed it a little making his boyfriend look at him with visible relief.

"Magnus," Alec said quietly.

"Alexander you're finally awake," Magnus said gently kissing his shadowhunter's hand.

"You're alive..." Alec said, his voice cracking. 

"I healed myself well but you should care more about yourself, my love," Magnus answered with teary eyes. "When I woke up here and saw you covered in blood... I thought I lost you,"

"Same for me. When I saw you with these cuts and these bloody runes and this blood... I... I..."

Before he knows it, Alec breaks into sobs, clutching onto Magnus with his dear life.

*************************************

When Magnus heard a scream he knew what to do. He grabbed a glass of water and made his way to his bedroom. The Warlock sighed seeing Alec having another nightmare.

_ "That incident was over a month ago and he isn't getting better." _ Magnus thought.

Magnus couldn't stand seeing Alexander like this.

"Magnus..."

Alec threw himself on the bed, fighting with his worst nightmare. His face was pale and sweaty, expression full fo pain.

"Alexander," said Magnus gently shaking his boyfriend. "Wake up honey, it's just a bad dream."

"No...Magnus...No, please don't leave me,"

"Alexander..."

"NO!" Alec screamed jerking awake. Magnus pulled his boyfriend into a hug, grounding him. Alec's breathing was rapid and shallow but Magnus's presence made everything better.

"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly looking at his lap.

"Don't be," Magnus replied putting his head on Alec's shoulder. "But we should talk about this, Alexander. It's been a month and you didn't talk about this with anyone. Please don't push me away."

Alec pulled Magnus closer and kissed him. They stayed like this for a while, communicating without words, making their worries disappear even if only for a minute.

"It's all my fault," Alec said.

"No, it's not Alexander. It was the Circle. They hurt me. Not you," Magnus replied.

"They hurt you because they wanted me. That bastard said it himself."

"But you saved me, right? You came for me. That's all that matters."

"Magnus I... I love you so much. If something happens to you I would never forgive myself," Alec said burying his face into Magnus's arms.

"I know, and I love you too and I can't stand seeing you hurting so much."

After a while, Alec started dozing off to Magnus's soothing voice. Warlock maneuvered them onto the bed and lying next to his boyfriend, never leaving his side.

Magnus knew that things weren't good. 

But seeing Alec's peacfully sleeping, made him believe that it was a good beginning of their recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Malec fics? Let me know in the comments ;)


End file.
